


first and second

by CherryFlan



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlan/pseuds/CherryFlan
Summary: "The one that wins the lead, gets the lead."





	first and second

**Author's Note:**

> [repost from http://cherryflan.tumblr.com/post/98487413748/harurinpics-drabble]
> 
> this happened because of this (http://yourweeaboobs.tumblr.com/post/98383600101/no-but-do-you-understand)  
> im so sorry english is not my first language  
> and im not a good writer  
> im so sorry

“Whose idea was this?!” the redhead on the bed says while chuckling and sighing in anticipation of the man casting a shadow over him.

“It was yours,” Haruka said dead-pan, having finished tying Rin’s silver medal around the redhead’s hands, and now his own gold medal to fix him to the bed. He finished by resting both metals within Rin’s grasp, adorning Rin’s hands with their prizes.

“Right…” the redhead sighed, clearly amused and excited, feeling up the relief on their medals, realization having not quite finished downing on him; those are  _their_  medals, the medals that they won with their hard work, the medals that they won  _together_.

No one in the world could doubt that Rin Matsuoka and Haruka Nanase were some pretty decent swimmers on their own. But when they swim together in lanes next to each other, swimming becomes a demonstration for them. It’s like they’re the only ones that swim on that enormous pool, head to head, leaving the rest behind. And only with a difference of less than a second they touched the final wall, resulting in the medals now around Rin’s hands.

The black-haired man slowly raised the redhead’s shirt, remembering their agreement: the one that wins the lead, gets the lead. And he remembers firing up while hearing Rin whispering his idea to use the medals to tie the other up. By the look on the redhead’s face it looks like he remembered too.

Rin squirmed around just a little, trying not to get carried away too soon by the other’s touch. “You really ARE a monster.”

Haruka hummed in response, distracting himself with his hands on Rin’s perfectly sculpted torso. “Don’t worry. I’ll comfort you for having gotten second.” He reached for his face and softly kissed Rin on his forehead.

“Shut up,” the redhead growled playfully, jerking his arms forward, having forgot he was still bounded to the bed post, laughing a little. Haruka’s face was still near him, so he lifted himself as far as he could to lick his jawline, smirking and looking directly at his eyes, eternal fire against deep sea. “I’ll win more gold than you.”

And Haruka couldn’t help being fired up again by him, couldn’t help kissing Rin deeply. And Rin just knew it would happen, he knew how easy it was for them to indulge in the other’s little challenges.

The thought of both of them winning gold the next day in the relay just aroused them more.


End file.
